The Cat Fic
by Keith Roberts
Summary: Secret love story between Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall set during Chamber of Secrets ... please review!


Hermione lay alone in the Hospital Wing, pondering on the Polyjuce Potion she recetly took.

'It was pussy hair, thats why I'm a cat!' she murmered out loud.

Minerva walked into the medical wing, she had been hanging back, spying on Hermione for the past 2 minutes,  
All the while she was staring at her breasts and getting wetter and wetter.

'Yes, you are right. How are you Hermione? You must have been devestated after you took that potion.'

'Ohh, I'm fine.'

'Aren't you getting a bit lonely, out here on your own?'

'Yeah, kinda, I need some attention now and then, I guess cat's have more urges than human's, Dumbledore came in earlier, quite literally, but apart from that, my desires have gone unsatisfied.'

'How about you remove that gown, I rarely ever get the opportunity of a fellow cat, That's if you don't mind older Felines.'

'My body is your's Minerva, I have wanted this for so long.'

Minerva quickly turned Hermione to the bedside table, admiring her soft but firm ass through her gown, She pointed her wand at her and her clothes were removed and folded neatly into a pile next to her,  
She then did the same with herself.

Minerva quickly transformed into a cat.  
She rubbed her chin over Hermione's head affectionately, purring softly; As she placed a paw over hermiones pussy, she could feel that she was soaked.

Hermione bit her lip. Minerva lowered her head. Hermione sighed out of pleasure feeling Minerva's tongue enter her, taking time to caress her tender clit and nibble her outer labia.  
Her toes curled as Minerva began sucking, biting... McGonagall released the abused clit with a pop before quickly getting up and guiding Hermione into her bed chamber.  
The brunette was pushed onto the bed and had no time to react before she was straddled again. Hermione's eyes dilated when she saw that Minerva's eyes still held the predatory and feral look in them.

Guiding her strap on into Hermione's pussy, Minerva felt an intense wave of pleasure, Dumbledore had left his knitting needles and wool out on the bedside table, as she reached out to play with them,  
Hermione scratched Mcgonnagle. This sensation proved too much for Hermione to take, and she came almost immediately. The added lubrication only made it feel better for her, and as she watched the ribbons of white shoot out the tip of Minerva's member,  
she pulsed in the other woman's hand and followed suit, cumming for minutes on end.

'If we're going to play like that, we better get out the leather and chains.'

Minerva quickly cast a spell that bound hermione to the four corners of her bed and stretched her pussy wider than it had ever been before, Hermione moaned, enjoying the feeling of helplessness.

Minerva placed her hand over Hermione's vagina, instantly hermione came under her hands, she was a squirter and covered Minerva's face with her tangy juices.

'Wow Minerva how did you do that?'

'Parkinsons.'

After a few whips Minerva released her chains, Hermione placed her pussy over Minerva's cock and started to rock back and forth. Although Minerva's cock as a cat couldn't satisfy Hermione's pussy,  
Minerva kept at sliding in and out of her, over and over until they both came. Their scent's intermingled, only fueling hermione's desire.

But, they were yet to switch places first.

Minerva transformed back into a human so her female desires could be sated.

'Fuck me!' yelled Minerva, bending over the bed,  
Hermione purred again,  
'No, you need to learn how a real woman does it'

And with that, Hermione lapped at mcgonnagle's vagina,

'Stop trying to drink my vagina, we're having sex here, It may be loose enough, but it's not a bowl.'

'Mmm, you taste better than butterbeer.'

Hermione inserted three fingers without hesitation in Minerva's pussy. She at least thought it was her pussy, there were so many leathery flaps she could make a new coat if she wanted.

As she slid back and forth, she realised she didn't have the capacity to service Mcgonnagall in the same way she had her,  
Mcgonnagle purred louder and louder as Hermione wen't deeper and deeper into her pussy. She could barely contain herself any longer and the pleasure she was recieving from her pussy was intense.  
Hermione started licking her clit at the same time, mcgonnagle was sent over the edge.  
Mcgonnagle was purring louder and louder.  
Meoowww.  
She was experiencing the best orgasm she had had since Dumbledore got erectile dysfunction.

They both lay flat out on the bed, their sweat drenched their fur and Minerva started spooning Hermione.

As they softly purred, Hermione remarked that maybe they could do it again sometime,  
'Purr, I would like that'  
Mcgonnagall said.

The bell chimed for 12 PM and they both fell asleep, feline fully satisfied. 


End file.
